


Seventh Day- Old Red Coat

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Seventh Day- Old Red Coat

Walking into your room that night after volunteering, you spotted two costumes on the bed. Chuck stood next to you, giving your ass a squeeze. “Are you on the naughty or nice list, Mrs. Claus?” He breathed in your ear.

You bit your lip, glancing at him. “I’ve been very naughty, would you like me to show you how naughty?” You smirked as you saw his tongue dart out and lick his lips.

Chuck moved towards the bed and grabbed what consisted of his ‘costume’. “I’ll go get ready in the bathroom. I’ll be out shortly.” He kissed you deeply before moving into the master bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Standing at the end of the bed, you actually felt extremely sexy. Your skirt went to mid thigh, trimmed in white, and it was a slightly darker red than usual. The top was long sleeved, stopping just below your breasts, it was a wrap around that tied in the front. You were wearing black pumps, eagerly awaiting Chuck to come out.

You didn’t have to wait too long. The door opened and he walked out. He was in a floor length robe, the red matching the color of yours, also trimmed in white. He had the sash tied, so you didn’t see what lay hidden underneath.

“Ho. Ho. Ho.” He grinned, moving forward.

Holding up your hand, the panties that he’d laid out for you were hanging from your pointer finger. “Can I lick your candy cane Santa?” Okay, had someone told you that you’d be enjoying this, you would have laughed. Especially with how lame these lines sounded. However, it was actually turning you on a bit.

He walked towards you, his hands moving under the back of your skirt. A low groan escaped him as he felt the bare skin of your ass in his hands. “Of course.” Chuck smiled, kissing over your jaw, to your neck. “You gonna sit on Santa’s lap after and tell me what you want for Christmas?” His breath hit your neck, giving you goose bumps.

“Sit down, Santa, baby.” You purred, turning him so he could sit on the end of the bed. As you knelt on the floor between his legs, you started to untie the sash. You bit your lip, looking up at him, his eyes focused on your.

Once it was untied, you pushed the sides open. He’d been bare under there, making you groan. You ran your fingers up his thigh, your mouth watering for him. Chuck brushed his thumb gently against your bottom lip before you sucked on the tip slightly. Your hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping it a few times. Taking the hint, he moved his hand from in front of your face. You leaned forward, your tongue flicking the tip, making him let out a low moan.

Chuck ran his hand through your hair, your eyes closing at the feeling. Licking up the shaft, your tongue never left his flesh as you took him in your mouth. Humming around him, you slowly moved down until you couldn’t take in anymore. “Oh, Y/N.” He breathed. Smiling as well as you could, you rubbed your thighs together, looking forward to climbing on his lap.

Speeding up your movements, you reached up to gently massage his balls. You felt him twitch in your mouth, making you whimper.

“Stop.” He ordered. “Get up here.” Chuck was breathing heavily as you slowly moved your mouth from his cock. You opened your eyes and licked your lips. “Climb up on Santa’s lap.” His eyes were darkened with lust as you slowly stood up.

Standing in front of him, you started to play with the tie in the front of your shirt. His hands moved up your thighs softly. Your eyes were on his as you pulled on one side of the tie, then the other. “Santa want to finish unwrapping his gift?” You asked, one hand on his shoulder, the other running through his hair.

Chuck kissed right above the band of your skirt, his hands eagerly pulling the front open. His hands palmed your breasts, giving your nipples a pinch. His beard brushed against your skin as he kissed every bit of skin that you could reach.

Putting your hands on his shoulders, you moved so that you were straddling him. Your knees were on either side of him as he lined himself against your entrance. Sinking down on him, you moaned. His attention was back to your chest, palming your breasts and suckling your nipples. “Oh, Chuck.” You breathed, starting to roll your hips. Letting your head fall back, you loved how his beard felt. Using his shoulders to help you, you lifted yourself slightly, rolling your hips as you slid back down.

As you moved, his arms wrapped around your waist as one of your fingers tangled in the hair on the back of your head. You started to move quicker, the only sounds that could be heard were your pants and moans mixed with his.

You felt your body tensing, looking him in the eyes. “I love you, babe.” You whimpered, grinding against him.

“I love you, too…” Chuck groaned.

Not long after, you clenched around him, breathing his name over and over like a prayer. He rocked his hips as much as he could, his hand on your lower back. Chuck stopped his movements as he pulsed, filling you. His forehead was against your chest as he was breathing heavily. “Oh, fuck.” He chuckled.

You couldn’t help but giggle, making him look up at you. The movement of your body feeling odd on his softening member. “I’ve never liked what came out of Santa’s sack so much….”

Chuck laughed, shaking his head.


End file.
